Industrial cooling water is prone to bacterial contamination as it may stand for long periods of time and breed bacteria. On the other hand, swimming pool water is constantly recirculated and fresh water is added to maintain a constant volume, and is filtered to remove particulate matter. Nevertheless, said water is constantly exposed to infection by microbes.
The primary disinfectant for swimming pool water is chlorine which causes eye irritation and breathing difficulties in certain sensitive individuals. Chlorine and its reaction products with water are volatile and dissipate. Chlorine also is prone to form carcinogenic chloramines in underchlorinated pools and will also form haloforms which are harmful to the ecosystem. While all the aforementioned problems relating to people utilizing swimming pools do not apply to industrial cooling water, increased public awareness has precluded the use of such bactericides as mercury-based compounds, which harm the biosphere. To such water and all the other problems pertaining to chlorine is the instant invention directed.
The metal silver in its monovalent state has been suggested as a bactericide for these applications. It, unlike chlorine, does not dissipate and is more compatible with the environment and does not cause the adverse reactions in humans known to chlorine. However, large concentrations of this precious metal are required. It also has a tendency to precipitate, stain and decompose in the presence of light.